Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a loudspeaker, and more particularly to a modular loudspeaker for a point sound source and its manufacturing method thereof, which can produce a sound point with full range of frequencies.
Description of Related Arts
Existing sound technologies artificially separate different sound source regions of a raw audio signal into treble region and bass region, wherein the treble region and bass region are then generated back to an audio sound by different speakers, such as treble speaker and bass speaker. However, it is a misconception that the raw audio signal is separated in response to different frequencies since human ears can naturally separate the raw audio signal into treble region and bass region by means of human auditory system. In other words, the existing sound technologies have a blind area that the audio signal as a single sound source must be converted into treble region and bass region in response to their frequencies by different sound converting mechanisms and then re-generated back to the audio sound as multiple sound sources by different sound generation mechanisms. Once the audio sound is re-generated back, human being can hear the audio sound at the treble region and bass region from the sound generation mechanisms. Since human ear is the most sophisticated instrument, there is unnecessary to separate the raw audio signal into treble region and bass region. In other words, when the raw audio signal enters into a human ear, the human ear can automatically separate the raw audio signal into treble region and bass region, such that human being can enjoy the full range of frequencies. In other words, the raw audio signal as the single sound source should not be separated into different frequencies by different sound converting mechanisms and should not be re-generated back to the audio sound as multiple sound sources by different sound generation mechanisms. The raw audio signal as the single sound source should be generated directly since human ear can automatically separate the raw audio signal from the single sound source.